Puck's Firsts
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Rachel was his first. Not the first time he had sex obviously the child he had somewhere in this world was proof of that. Rachel was his first for everything that mattered.


Rachel was his first. Not the first time he had sex _obviously _the child he had somewhere in this world was proof of that.

Rachel was his first for everything that mattered. She was the first girl who had brought him home to meet her parents. Her dad's were intimidating and the dinner had been uncomfortable for him as they quizzed him on every aspect of his life, including is role in Rachel's. In the end though as Rachel as walked him to the door she had told him that her dad's approved – they weren't fans of his mohawk and the badboy look but they approved. Puck hadn't really thought he cared about their approval until he had it and saw how happy it made Rachel

Which really had lead to another first. With their approval meant a lot of Berry family time. Seeing as how he'd never even met the parents of the girls he'd dated before he sure as hell hadn't spent any time with them. As it turned out Rachel was incredibly close with both her fathers and they spent a lot of time together as a family and while they approved of his relationship with their daughter they didn't not approve of him taking all of their time. So they did things together. Like nights at the symphony and the opera, but it wasn't just cheesy stuff like that. Rachel's Daddy Edward loved football as much as Puck did so there were equal amount of Sunday's spent at games or on the couch with Rachel curled up next to him. So yeah, that wasn't so bad either.

Rachel was also the first girl he ever brought home to meet his mother. It was a dinner he had tried to avoid, not because he was embarrassed by his family it was just that they didn't have a big open airy house with a housekeeper that came once a week to keep things spotless and an interior decorator in the family or the fact that his sister liked to blare her annoying pop songs as loud as her stereo would allow it. So okay, yeah, maybe he was a little embarrassed by his family. His mother had insisted though, after a couple weeks of him spending so much time with Rachel's family she had put her foot down Rachel was coming to dinner. A dinner that turned out to be a hell of a lot more comfortable then his dinner with Rachel's family. His mom had instantly fallen in love with Rachel, the fact that she was Jewish was a huge plus in her eyes and it helped that Rachel was Rachel. She was beautiful and smart and she had goals and she was nice to Sarah (apparently she had a closet full of old costumes she didn't need anymore). So his Mom and Sarah both approved too, which (he would deny it if anyone asked) meant a lot to him.

With both of their families fully approving of them being Rachel was his first official girlfriend. He'd dated of course, but never seriously; mostly he hooked up with girls and spent the rest of his time avoiding them in the hallways at school (or in the grocery store, man he was over this cougar thing). He was Rachel's boyfriend, which took some getting used to as the word spread around school. People had a hard time believing that Noah Puckerman was someone's boyfriend (and wasn't getting laid – that was not a fact that was broadcasted...well, not outside of Glee anyway since nothing stayed a secret there). Rachel made it easy though, she wasn't Quinn who treated Finn like shit most of the time. As high maintenance as she seemed when it came to Glee Rachel wasn't as a girlfriend. She just made it easy to fall in love with her.

So Rachel was the first girl he'd loved. He thought he had loved Quinn until he realized he was in love with Rachel. He'd always have strong feelings for Quinn, hell they had a daughter out there somewhere being raised by strangers. Strong feelings aside he loved Rachel Berry – it was a fact that made him follow her (like a pussy whipped...well Finn) out of Glee practice after a diva off with Mercedes. He didn't follow her because he thought she was right (because really the song Mr. Schuester has chosen was definitely a better fit for Mercedes) but because he could see the slightest glimmer of tears as she'd left the room and thought of crying in the bathroom, well, it bothered him more then he cared to admit. So when he did find her in the hallway and he found himself in the comforting boyfriend role he couldn't help say the words he felt, the _I love you_ was out of his mouth before he could even think it over.

Rachel was the first girl to ever say it back. There had been a fraction of a second where his words had hung in the air unreciprocated and Puck had wondered how quickly he could make it to the schools exit. In a second the surprised look that had been on her face was replaced by a bright smile that, let's face it, made his heart melt just a little bit (not to mention what it did to other parts of his anatomy). Then she said it back.

When they did have sex it was Rachel's first time even if it was far from his. This time was different though because with Rachel it was the first time that it meant more then hooking up and splitting as quickly as possible. When Rachel fell asleep in his arms instead of bolting he didn't dare move, entranced by how beautiful she looked asleep on his chest. It was totally different then his old man whore-like ways but he didn't hate it. He'd thought it would bug him, this whole one-girl only man thing but he loved knowing that she was with him.

Rachel was the first girl Puck ever fought for. She wasn't the first girl to ever break his heart, Quinn had done that well enough – cutting him out of any decision regarding their daughter and then giving her out to strangers. Back then though he'd understood that Mercedes was right, Quinn had chosen the father for the baby and it hurt like hell but he had accepted it. But when Rachel started pulling away second semester of senior year and almost a year into their relationship Puck fought for them. He didn't know where her head was and she was spending a lot of time with Finn, and he sure as hell was not about to lose her to his best friend. It wasn't the first time he had punched because of a girl (although it was the first time he had done it during Glee). So it had been with Rachel Berry that he had been dumped in his first very public fight, she had the benefit of leaving the room in tears leaving him behind to deal with a room full of their sympathetic friends.

Rachel Berry was his first girlfriend.

The first girl he loved.

The first girl to break up with him.

Ultimately, though, she was the first person that he wasn't willing to just let walk out of his life. She was the first person that he would fight to keep in his life. So he did. He fought with her fathers who he had always gotten along well with but now wouldn't even let him see her. So he fought with Mercedes, Tina and even Quinn who wouldn't let him talk to her in the hallway, which only managed to make him point out (not so gently) that he hadn't been the one to end things and (shockingly) he hadn't done anything wrong.

For the first time, in all the years he had known her Quinn Fabray did the right thing by him. It was Quinn who pulled him into an empty classroom and told him the truth: Rachel had been accepted to the preforming arts program at NYU and would be leaving to start a summer program almost immediately after graduation. Puck had laughed (he couldn't help it) the situation was just so stupid. So he cornered her in Glee and with the help of Mr. Schue he finally had a chance to talk to her.

Not for the first time Puck learned that it was easy for secrets (even if they weren't meant to cover up something horrible – like say hooking up with your best friends girl) to hurt the people around you. But with her facing him he could finally explain that with her influence for the last year with the whole school thing he'd improved his grades enough for an actual college to look at him. And while the football team may suck Coach had actually gotten scouts to come out and look at him and he now held a football scholarship to some school in New Jersey and he may have never been of Ohio but he knew enough to know that New Jersey put him close enough to allay any worries Rachel had about them being long distance.

For the first time Noah Puckerman had a plan and based on the smile on Rachel's face it was one she could live with.

So as cliched as it sounded (he'd blame that on Rachel too for turning him into a cliched sap) Rachel Berry was the first girl he'd fallen in love with but if Puck had his way she'd be the last too.


End file.
